


It Had To Be You

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TWD S7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If someone could get in The Sanctuary that was Paul Rovia. It wasn't for nothing that people called him a ninja.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Had To Be You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to satisfy my hopes for this to happen on the show and because the trailer for S7 is coming out tomorrow~  
> Hope y'all like it! ^^
> 
> English is not my native language so be nice~ hihi

If someone could get in The Sanctuary that was Paul Rovia. It wasn't for nothing that people called him a ninja. 

It was at night and the place was quiet. No walkers around. Two men were on watch but none of them noticed Jesus getting in. The rest of the men were asleep, snoring and fabric rustle noises all over the damn place.

Daryl's cell was near there, the metal door firmly locked. But Jesus had seen worse. He closed it behind himself without making any noise. However, Daryl looked up and recognized Jesus right away. When he saw the condition he was in, Paul clenched his jaw walking to him and kneeling behind the chair he was sitting on.

"Why ya came?" Daryl grunted. His eyes filled with uncertainty. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or what, but deep down he didn't want it to end.

Jesus smiled softly while untying him.

"You know why...," he whispered, undoing the ropes. "Alright, done. Can you walk?" 

He helped Daryl get up; his leg muscles weren't properly working after not using them in a while. "Yea, ain't a fuckin' cripple."

"It's okay to let people help you once in a while, Daryl. That doesn't make you useless, just... human."

Daryl swallowed, his eyes filling up with something else. Clearing his throat, he nodded stiffly, eyes focused on the door "'Kay..."

"Okay", Jesus smiled, helping him out of there.

Everything would work out in the end. They were stronger in numbers after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Have my Darus song as a bonus! http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/146501655427/based-on-call-your-name-by-daughtry-darus <3


End file.
